


No One Else

by cadkitten



Category: Cinema Bizarre
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Hand Jobs, Kilts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows what he wants and nothing is going to stand in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/gifts).



> Plot requested: Jack (Cinema Bizarre) x ANYONE. Sexy, sultry, frustrated because he's been without sex for a while with a competent vocal lover and the appearance of a kilt.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Cinema Bizarre

Jack leaned back against the metal bar of the elevator, his arms folded over his chest as the rickety old thing climbed up the building ever so slowly. If he feared tight spaces, he honestly wouldn't have been in here, always half believing it would just stop one day, leaving him trapped for hours on end. But Jack didn't mind a tight fit and the idea of being stuck only brought on waves of creativity rather than the anxiety it may have brought other people.

Once the doors slid open, he made his way down the dimly lit hallway, shaking his head at the state of the building. He'd never understand why Yu hadn't moved from here yet. After all, he had moved on to do a few new band projects and from all the things Jack had heard, the other was fairing quite well. So it wasn't as if money were an issue. Perhaps... it was like his own creativity, fickle and utterly dependent upon the strangest of things, and maybe it lay within the walls of this old building, the direction of a window in his home, or even the familiar noises of a few neighbors.

Sliding his hand down the swollen wood of the other's door, he finally formed his fingers into a fist and rapped on the door. Dropping his hand back down, he flicked his eyes over the small sticker under the peephole telling him not to disturb. Unlikely, he decided, that anyone would leave the other alone due to a tiny sticker. Stepping back, he allowed himself to be viewed more fully by the little glass element in the door, just waiting on it to open.

At last, the door was yanked open, the wood frame and the swollen door serving as their own sort of barrier beyond the knob and the lock given how stuck they seemed to be. Yu stood on the other side, looking for all the world quite surprised, clinging to the doorknob in some feeble attempt to steady himself after having to jerk the door so harshly.

Jack breathed out a quiet laugh, gesturing a little. "May I?"

"Oh! Of course," Yu stumbled back a few steps as he regained his footing, moving to shut the door behind the other as he came inside. Once the door shut with a loud groaning sound, Yu flipped the lock and turned to study the other. "It's been a while."

"Understatement," Jack returned, kicking off his shoes and padding off toward the living room, Yu meandering after him. He turned around and finally took in the other's look, arching his eyebrow and gesturing to the kilt the other currently wore. "What's this?"

Chuckling, Yu smoothed his hand over the tartan, shrugging. "Costume possibilities for the next photoshoot."

"I see." Jack smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Going traditional then?"

"What?"

Jack rolled his eyes and pointed at the kilt. "Nothing under it?"

For a mere second Yu seemed almost embarrassed, but after a moment, he just nodded. "Of course. It feels-"

"Nice? Free? Yeah, I know." Jack settled himself on the couch, his tongue sliding out over his lips to wet them. "I'll be blunt. I'm here for a reason." Even as he started to talk, he could already feel his blood starting to boil, the tingle of heat rushing toward his groin at the mere idea of telling the other what he wanted. "It's, ah... been a while, and I've been thinking about you."

It took Yu all of three seconds to catch up, a huff of a laugh escaping him. "You just showed up on my doorstep after five months for a fuck?"

One of Jack's eyebrows elevated, his shoulders shrugging as he chuckled in return. "I never claimed it was graceful."

"It's not, but... lucky for you, I don't care." Yu extended one slim finger to point at the couch cushions next to the other. "Lube's between the cushions. I'll... get the rest." He disappeared down the hallway only to return shortly with a single condom.

Jack made quick work of opening his pants and retrieving the lube from between the cushions, studying the bottle. When Yu returned, he held it up. "Beer scented? Really?" He released a quiet laugh, shaking his head.

Yu smirked. "What? It makes jerking off a lot more pleasant." He opened the condom and held it out to the other.

Taking it, Jack slid it over his cock, pinching the tip and then making sure it was snug against the base. He poured a good amount of lube on himself and a bit on his fingers as well, crooking them to have the other come over. "And leave that on," he breathed out, watching as the other reached for the waistband.

Yu's hand fell away from it as he moved to straddle Jack's lap. He shifted one leg up on the arm of the couch, leaving himself open to the other's hand. "I don't need much," he let out as Jack's fingers rubbed lightly at his entrance. 

Jack pushed two fingers into the other's body, groaning faintly as he began thrusting them in and out with relative ease. "Been naughty recently have we?" he intoned, a glimmer in his eyes as he said it.

Pressing his lips to Jack's ear, Yu breathed out, "I may have been... or maybe I took someone else's cock last night."

Groaning, Jack pulled his fingers free and slid his hands up under the kilt to the other's hips, tugging him down. He flexed his cock to keep it steady, hips moving until he found the right position and then thrust upward in one strong stroke. Yu cried out and Jack began to fuck up into him. It just felt too good after so long of going without for him to calm down and take it slowly.

Yu's kilt began to tent in the front and Jack took some large degree of excitement from watching the other's boner grow like this rather than just by way of actually seeing it in the nude. He'd always enjoyed lewd displays and to him, tenting clothing out like this had always been one. He grabbed Yu's dick with one hand, jerking him off under the kilt as he watched, hips still pounding upward, the redhead gasping and moaning for all he was worth over him.

Finally, he let go of him and paused. "Turn around."

Yu did as he was told, slipping off Jack's dick and standing up. He turned around and then straddled the other's knees, yanking the single chair he had in the living room close enough to hold onto the back of it for leverage and balance. He leaned over, presenting his ass to the other, Jack moving the kilt up long enough to see where he was putting his dick and then letting it go once he was inside. They began to move again, the sound of their union loud upon the air, Yu's moans cutting through every now and then.

"I'm gonna make you cum all over your kilt," Jack breathed out, his hand sliding down over the front of the fabric. He grasped Yu's cock and began jerking it roughly, the other's hips jerking as he did it. He imagined the way it would shoot against the fabric and drip down onto the carpet beneath them, the way Yu would strain for it and it only set him off even more, his hand moving quicker, his thrusts becoming deeper each moment.

Whimpering, Yu clutched at the chair, his head bowed as he focused only on the pleasure of what was happening to him. One hand came back to touch Jack's chest as the blonde started moving faster, bouncing him on his dick. Straining under Jack, he let out a string of curses and then cried out, "Please!"

Jack moved his free hand around the other's middle, spreading their legs enough to get more leverage, pounding up into the guitarist's body, his hand still jacking the other off quickly. The moment it started to happen, Yu whined and Jack speared up into him and stilled, feeling the throb of the other's body around him. He could feel the wetness of Yu's cum spurting through the fabric of the kilt. Letting go of his dick, he teased his balls lightly as he finished cumming.

Once the other was done, Jack urged him to stand up, moving them so the other was bending over the couch and he was standing behind him. He pulled up his kilt in the back, glancing at the cum on the floor between their feet before he pushed back in. There was nothing gentle about how he went after him this time, desperate and just trying to cum. It didn't take him long to reach that point, a loud moan breaking free as he started to gush his offering into the condom between them, his hips jerking harshly forward on each and every spurt of cum he delivered. 

As soon as he was done, he pulled out and yanked the condom off, stroking his dick a few times once it was off, milking the rest out onto the floor where Yu had already soiled the carpet. Tossing the condom into the trash, he lightly goosed Yu's ass and finally moved to sit back down, his dick slowly softening as he sat there, just staring up at the other man, a smirk on his lips. "You know... no one has ever been as good of a lay as you."

**The End**


End file.
